A Light in the Darkness
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: All of my life i have been protected, and now i am sent to this school...oh what's it called again...oh yeah Hogwarts, i am being sent there to be protected from Voldemort, my uncle doesnt seem to happy about this. What will happen when Usagi goes to Hog
1. Over Protected

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or harry potter. None of these characters are mine, too bad.

A Light in the Darkness

Chapter 1

Over Protected

For the past two years of my life I have been protected. Protected from what most people would ask. Protected from evil because of who I am. Sailor Moon, the legendary fighter of love and justice. Also known as Princess Serenity, the heir to the Moon kingdom throne. I am once again being protected, protected from a greater evil who has always had a grudge against me. A dark wizard who I have only known about recently. Sailor Pluto informed myself and my other scouts that the attacks we had been using against our enemies in the past were actually magic. She also told us that we were all Witches. Wow! My life just got even more weird. She explained to us the reason for not telling us before, was because she didn't want us in the Wizarding world. This was for our own safety. It was all because of this one dark wizard, oh what's his name again, oh yeah, Voldermort. That name disgusts me now. It has been brought to my attention that during the Silver Millennium, Voldemort joined forces with Queen Metallia and helped destroy the Moon kingdom. He helped kill my mother. He will pay for what he did.

Pluto told me that the reason he had not come after me until now was that he thought I was dead. After the destruction of the Silver Millennium, Voldermort thought I was dead so when he was sealed up with Metallia he thought his job was done. He was wrong, very wrong. By the time he broke out of his encasement and had his power back, I had not regained my memories yet. He went after the strongest wizards and witches and anyone who opposed him. After he lost nearly all of his powers, I had become Sailor Moon. He realized that I was alive, but was too weak to come after me. He waited and still went after Harry for revenge. Now he was back in power and he would come after me in a heartbeat. This is why both Pluto and Dumbledore wanted me at Hogwarts, for my own protection. When the scouts heard that was going to Hogwarts, they were worried. Hotaru would not let me go alone, so she would come with me. And then when Haruka found out that that the two of us were going alone she was not happy and she said that Michelle and her would go with us. So now Hotaru, Haruka, Michelle and I are all going to Hogwarts. Hotaru and I are entering our fifth year and Haruka and Michelle are entering their sixth. Setsuna gave use back all of our memories from our past lives because we had learned magic before. She taught us basic magic and a lot of advanced magic. She explained everything to us about the Wizarding world that we needed to know. Soon she had left and we just had to wait for the formal invitation from Hogwarts to arrive.

"Usagi, there is an owl outside your window. You should let it in, it probably has the letter from Hogwarts." Luna explained to Usagi who had just woken up.

"Hold on a moment, I just woke up." Usagi slowly got out of bed and headed to her window. She opened the lock and allowed the owl to fly in. I dropped two heavy looking envelopes on her bed in a yellowish parchment. Usagi gave some food and water to the owl and perched it on her bed. She looked at the two envelopes. Both were addressed to her but differently. She looked at the first one.

Miss. Usagi Tsukino

Crescent Moon Bedroom

94 Sakura Avenue

13th District, Japan

Dear Miss Tsukino,

We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted to transfer to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. In closed is a list of supplies need for entering the fifth year. The term starts September 1st and we will need an owl with your response by no later than July 29. We hope you will be joining us in the fall.

Sincerely Minvera McGonganal

Headmistress of Hogwarts

After Usagi read through the first letter, she looked down at the second letter on her bed. She was slightly shocked as to whom it was addressed to.

Serenity

Heir to the Moon Kingdom Throne

White Moon Princess

Your Majesty,

I am honored that you will be coming to our school. Your uncle is still a little worried about you being here, but I explained to him that it is best to have you here. You will be well protected and cared for and at the same time, you will receive an excellent education. I would highly request that you bring your guardian, Luna, with you. Not only do I think it would be for you, but I really need to talk to her. You should be receiving my birthday present to you soon. I hope you like her and I think she will help you send letters to your friends during the school term. 

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore

Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizarding

"What did the second letter say?"

"Dumbledore says he wants you to come with me. He thinks that it would be good for me and he also wants to talk with you."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, he says that I should be getting my birthday present from him soon and that he say I hope I like her."

"I wonder what you'll be getting."

"Or who, he did say 'like her'."

"Now come on and get ready, we need to send your letter back to him and I want to see if the outers go their letters."

"What about the owl?"

"Umm…Bring him with us if he wants to."

"Come here little owl, perch on Usagi's arm." Soon there was a soft "Hoot" and the large owl flew over to Usagi and affectionately bit her ear. "You're a nice little owl aren't you?"

"Oh come on Usagi, we need to get going."

"Coming Luna, I'm coming."

"So you guys get your invitations?"

"Yep, did you?"

"Yeah and I got a letter from Dumbledore addressed to me, but as Serenity. He had thanked me in the letter for coming to his school and he said that I would be well protected there. He also said that my uncle wasn't too happy that I would be coming. But Dumbledore wrote that he had reassured him that it would be for the better."

"Okay, now the four of you have to respond back to the school saying that you are coming."

"Fine Luna."

The four scouts wrote their letters and then attached them to the owl that brought them the notice. 

"Now once Setsuna comes we can work on your studies some more and can go to Diagon Alley."

"Ah, correction Luna, I can not bring you all to Diagon Alley. I have other things that are very important right now and I need to attend to them. I explained this to Dumbledore and he got in contact with an old student who graduated recently. A student by the name of Oliver Wood. He should be arriving here tonight, so Hime, I suggest you stay here tonight. All of you will be leaving in the morning. Here are you plane tickets. And don't worry, I have already explained this to your family Hime."

"Thank you Pu-chan."

"Your welcome Hime, now get a good nights sleep, you will be having a busy day tomorrow."

So how is my first chapter? Please Read and Review my story.


	2. A New World, New People, A New Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Harry Potter, too bad.

"Talking"

'Speaking during dream'

__

Thoughts

A Light in the Darkness

Chapter 2

A New World, New People, New Adventures

Michelle, Haruka and Hotaru all sat in the living room of the Outers mansion waiting for Oliver to arrive. After sitting there awhile, there was a load sound that came from the fireplace.

"What was that?"

"I'll go check."

"Ruka-chan be careful."

"Who are you?"

"I…um…think I have the wrong place. I was suppose to escort four new Hogwarts students to Diagon alley."

"We are those students."

"Um, I only see three of you."

"Hold on a moment, I will get Usa-hime."

"USA-HIME! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! OLIVER IS HERE TO BRING US TO DIAGON ALLEY!"

"COMING!"

At this point Oliver had his hands tightly clamped over his ears to try and prevent the sound from seeping in.

"Oh, Hime, what's wrong?" Hotaru noticed a tearful Usagi.

"Nothing Ru-chan, I was just writing a letter to Mamo-chan. I am going to miss him so much when we go to Hogwarts."

"Hime, Mamoru-sama left yesterday."

"I know and I haven't talked to him since he left to go to America, and you know what happened last time he went to America!"

"Hime, calm down. We should be going now, we don't want to miss the Wizarding train."

"Why don't we just go to Diagon alley using Floo powder?"

"Well it is simple, we don't travel well with floo powder and our friend and Dumbledore don't want us traveling that way. God forbid we got separated and if Hime got lost I would seriously go insane."

"Oh."

"Come on girls, we need to go to the Leaky Caldron to get to Diagon Alley. Right this way"

"Oh, hi Oliver. Would you like something?"

"No thank you Tom, I am a little busy today. I'll be back later though so maybe I'll have a drink then."

"Okay Oliver, have a good day."

"You too."

"Oliver…"

"Call me Wood, almost everyone does Usagi."

"Okay, Wood, um, where are we going first?"

"Gringotts, do you four need to exchange your muggle money to wizarding money?"

"No, we each have a separate vault, I have the keys." Haruka stated as she pulled four keys out of her pocket."

"This is Gringotts, safest place to keep anything."

"Yes, how may I help you?" One of the goblins behind the desk asked.

"We would like to access vaults 783, 784, 856 and vault 981." The goblin gave a small gasp at the last vault number.

"Those are a few of our most protected vaults and have some of the greatest wealths in there, you better have keys."

"We do."

"And do you have the owner of each vault with you? And the owner of vault 981 most know how to fully access the vault."

"We are all here and yes I know how to enter my vault. My mother taught me when I was young."

"Okay then, follow me."

Hotaru, Michelle, Haruka, Usagi and Wood followed the goblin to a cart that would bring them to their vaults. The cart made its journey down corridor after corridor heading towards the first vault. After what seemed like an eternity to Usagi, the cart aburptly stopped. 

"Vaults 783 and 784." The little goblin said getting out the cart and taking the keys to the two vaults. He inserted the keys into the keyholes and slowly the doors opened. Haruka headed into a vault that was a deep bluish color, a strong breeze came from the vault when it was opened. Usagi was examing the vault door when she noticed the keyhole was actually a deep blue stone with a small golden symbol of Uranus. 

When Haruka entered the vault, she was welcomed by mounds of gold, silver and copper coins. She then started to fill a small pouch she had with money that she would need. It was then she noticed the small wooden table in the middle of the large vault. On top of the table was a necklace which she put in her subspace pocket and a letter. The letter was addressed to Princess Haruka of Uranus and it was a deep blue envelope. There was an elegant formal seal on it, a gold symbol of Uranus. The last thing Haruka saw before exiting her vault was a package wrapped in shiny blue paper. She picked it up and saw that there was a small tag attached to it. "Blue Breeze" was what it says. And then Haruka remembered. "My broom from Uranus. Pluto must have retrived this from the Silver Millenium." After that, Haruka exited. She headed back into the cart and waited for Michelle to come out of the adjacent vault.

To no surprise, Michelle's vault was almost indentical to Haruka's. The only difference was that her vault was an aqua color and everything had the symbol of Neptune on it instead of Uranus. Like Haruka, Michelle saw a package in her vault rapped in shiny aquamarine paper. The small tag attached read "Tsusami."

She exited her vault and was greeted by Haruka. She nodded her head knowing what her look meant. Michelle saw the package in Haruka's hands. "Ruka-chan, what is that?"

"Mi-chan, it is my Blue Breeze, my broom. It must have been mother's." Haruka said this with a wink knowing that wasn't the real true.

"I see, my broom is called Tsunami. I think it was originally my father's."

"Okay, we are now going to head to vault 856." The goblin said this as he got back into the cart and made sure everyone was there. He then took off and in a few minutes, they arrived at vault 856. The goblin got out and was followed closely by Hotaru. He inserted the key and the vault unlocked.

The vault was unique. The right half of the vault seemed alive. It shined with color and happiness, you could stand next to it and all of you alliments would be cured. This side was nice and pleasant, the opposite of the left half. The left side of the vault door was pure darkness itself. You would stand next to it and feel pain and death. Instantly Usagi knew the meaning of the vault door. "Her powers of death and rebirth."

"How did you know?" Haruka asked.

"Just look, the door."

"Oh you're right."

Usagi continued to closely look at the vault again. Once again she noticed the intriget detail of the keyhole. The keyhole was a dark purple stone with a small gold symbol of Saturn. As Michelle and Haruka had done, Hotaru entered her vault and filled her pouch with money and picked up her letter, necklace and broom. When Hotaru read the tag attached to her broom, she was slightly taken by the name. Her broom was called "Death Flash."

"Now, please return into the cart so we can proceed to vault number 981."

Hotaru got back into the vault and sat back down next to Usagi.

"Hime, before you ask it is called 'Death Flash' and when you enter your vault, make sure you put your necklace DIRECTLY into your s.s.p (subspace pocket.)"

"Yes Ho-chan."

A few minutes later the cart stopped once again in front of a wonderful vault. "Vault…vault…981." The goblin seemed to have troubles saying the name. He must have known who the owner of the vault was.

"Thank you."

"Now, please hand me the key so I can unlock the vault and then you must be able to access the rest."

"Surely." Usagi handed the goblin the key and approached the double-doored vault. The vault was as different as it could be from any of the other vaults. Not only was there no vault in the same area, but the vault had double doors. The two doors were adorned in crystal, diamonds, pearls and iredescent jewels. It seemed that there was a pure silver cloak covering the entire vault. On the doors itself were gold symbols of all the planets except earth. In the center of the two doors was a large gold crescent moon that the keyhole was in. The keyhole itself was a large diamond cut into an octagon. Around the border of the two doors were alternating diamonds with the stones of all the planets. The four corners of the doors had diamond shaped crystal shards in them, all of them were tinted pink. The goblin inserted the key into the keyhole and then ran his finger up and down the front of the two doors. Usagi cautionaly stepped forward and did the same with her finger. Soon you could heard the clicking of all the locks opening and the vault doors slowly swung outward. 

"Oh my god, that is a LOT of gold!" Wood was nearly shell shocked, his mouth hung loose, his jaw had already hit the ground.

Usagi slowly entered her vault, passing through a translucent silver force field. She knew automatically that only she could pass through it. She was at first a little a taken back by the mountains of gold, peaks of silver and mounds of copper. Along with the massive amount of coins, came tons of jewels. Rubies, diamonds, emeralds, pearls, and many more lay around the vault. Usagi then noticed the crystal desk in the middle of the vault, she approached it and found her necklace on top of it. "This necklace along with the crescent moon insignia shows that you are royalty."

"Mother?"

"Yes my child, now keep this necklace safe. Use it only when someone denies you of your royal status. Now finish up in here, your friends are waiting for you."

"Yes mother, I love you."

"I love you to my darling."

Usagi then picked up the necklace and put it into her subspace pocket. She saw a long package wrapped in iredescent silver silk. She picked it and a small silver tag said, "White Lighting."

"Thank you mother and thank you Pluto for bringing me this."

Usagi filled her two pouches with money and some jewels and then she left her vault, on the way out she remembered her letter and she picked it up off the desk.

"Hime, have everything?" Hotaru asked Usagi after she exited her vault.

"Yes Ho-chan, I do."

The cart then began its long journey back to the main part of gringotts once everyone was back in it. A few minutes later the cart came to a stop and the six people got out. The goblin went back to his stand and the girls and Wood headed out of Gringotts.

"Off to get your wands now."

The girls followed Wood till they stopped in front of a shop. 

"Ollivander's wands are the best wands you can buy."

The five of them entered the small shop and were greeted by a pretty old wizard. 

"Ah, Wood. Here for another wand?"

"No, I am bringing these four ladies around Diagon Alley for Dumbledore. These are the four new transfer students that are going to Hogwarts this year."

"Ahh ladies, here come here, I can find the perfect wand for each of you."

Ollivander went into his shop and pulled boxes from shelves and emerged with four wands.

"Here you try this one, eleven inches, phoenix tail feather, feather of a morning dove and drop from the Milky way."

He handed Hotaru the wand and immediately she was surrounded by a dark purple aura and the wand began to glow. _The wand, it feels so…warm. I feel the power coming from it._ As the glow grew the place was covered in this dark purple light, no one could see. As the light recided, everyone looked at Hotaru and her wand. The wood of the wand was no tinted a deep purple to an almost black. On top of that the handle of the wand now had a gold ingraving of the symbol for Saturn.

"It…it can't be. The power of Saturn, only…only she (referring to another person) can have those powers. You must be her." He say facing Hotaru.

"Ollivander, you must not say anything, not a word. We will tell you everything if you promise to not say anything, and you too Wood." Usagi tried to save Hotaru and themselves by doing this. "We will tell you, but first can the three of us get our wands. You will see why when we begin to tell you."

"I guess so." Ollivander then handed a wand to Haruka and another one to Michelle. Just like Hotaru, the room was filled with a deep blue and aqua light. Both of them having an aura of their respected colors. When the light deminished, Haruka's wand was tinted a deep blue and a gold symbol of Uranus was engraved on the handle. Michelle's wand turned a tinted aqua marine and a gold symbol of Neptune was on the handle.

" Yours (pointing to Haruka) is twelve and a half inches and contains the wind from a cyclone, the feather from a morning dove and a seed from the tree of life. And yours (pointing to Michelle) is also twelve and a half inches long and contains a spark from Poseidon's trinton, a feather from a morning dove and a shell from Neptune's oceans. These wands all have one similar ingredient and they all have unique ingredients and combinations."

"Sir may I have my wand now?"

"Here, try this." Ollivaner handed Usagi a wand and she gave it a swish and nearly all the boxes in the back came off their shelf. "Oh not that one, here try this." He had pulled another box from the shelf and handed it to her. Once again she gave it a swish and the room was filled with a heavy fog. "I've never seen that happen before. Try this one then." He handed Usagi yet another wand and again this one didn't work. Ollivander continued to hand her wands, one after the other. The pile of dud wands just kept growing. "I wonder." Finally he disapeared into the back of the store and he brought out a key. He went over to a safe in the lower left cabinet of his front counter. He inserted the key and spun a little dial with numbers on it and then the safe opened up. He pulled out a box. He opened the box and inside was a wand placed on sliver silk. "If this doesn't work I don't know what will." 

The moment Ollivander handed Usagi the wand she felt something. "Thirteen inches, it contains a feather of an angel, a tear of a goddess and a hair of a unicorn, a very unique combination. Purity itself." Ollivander wisppered that last statement.

Light began to surround Usagi and then the entire room was filled with the bright light.

***Usagi's P.O.V.***

__

This light, its so warm. The power coming from it, just like the Silver Crystal. I'll have to tell him everything about who we are. I wonder if he'll believe me. I can feel the wand changing, it becoming a different kind of wand.

***End Usagi's P.O.V.***

"Look at your wand!" Ollivander said with a bit of shock.

Usagi looked down at her wand and was surprised to see that the handle of the wand was now a silver colored wood and that the rest of the wand was now crystal. There was a small gold crescent moon on the handle of the wand too.

"It can't be you, can it?"

"Ollivander, what in the world are you talking about?" Wood asked Ollivander impatiently.

"Those four are princesses, my boy, princesses of their own planets. Meet the princess of Uranus," he pointed to Haruka, "the Princess of Neptune," he pointed to Michelle, "and the Princess of Saturn" he said pointing to Hotaru.

"Yes, but what about her?" Wood asked pointing to Usagi.

"She, my boy, is the legendary Princess of the White Moon, heir to the Moon Kingdom throne, she is Princess Serenity."

Wood gasped at the information he was given and he imediately bowed to Usagi. "Please get up Wood, I hate formals. Now here is our money Ollivander, we must be getting our other supplies. Oh and Ollivander please do not tell a soul about what you now know, and you too Wood."

"I will not."

"Neither will I your highness."

"Wood, call me Usagi. Its bad enough Ho-chan always calls me Hime."

"What does Hime mean?"

"It's Japanese for princess."

"Oh."

All five of them exited Ollivander's shop and got their other supplies and then they went to the Leaky Cauldron and got two rooms to stay in. Days passed by till the night of the thirtyth.

"Tomorrow, my life will change forever. It will never be the same. This should be a very interesting day."


	3. Its a Small World After All

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Harry Potter, too bad.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

__

Lyrics from Britney Spears' Over Protected

Chapter 3

It's a Small World After All

"Come on Hime we need to hurry or we will miss the train."

"I'm coming Ho-chan, just give me five more minutes of sleep."

"No, Hime, I hate to do this to you, but it's for your own good." Hotaru headed into Usagi's room from the main room and picked up a glass of water on the way in. As she approached Usagi, she did it silently as to not wake her. She then quickly poured the glass of ice cold water directly onto Usagi's face.

"AHHH!" Usagi screamed as she sat up straight. "What in the name of Selene did you do that for?"

"You weren't waking up, so I woke you up. Now come on and get ready we need to leave soon."

"Fine and NEVER EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN IF YOU VAULE YOUR LIFE!"

*Hogwarts Express*

"Hey Harry, wait up!"

"Hi, Hermoine. How was your summer?"

"Great, I went to the Weasley's house for two weeks, that was before you came. After that I went on vacation with my parents to Paris, it was so beautiful."

"Yo, Ron, come over here."

"Coming Harry."

"Hey did you guys hear that we are getting transfer students to Hogwarts this year. I here they're from Japan. Four of them, two in their fifth year and two in their sixth. I hope that some of them are in Gryffindor, it would be fun to be their friends."

"Yeah I guess so, now come on 'Moine, Ron. We got to get on the train, we want to be able to get seats."

"Look, Harry being the logical one, this is a new change."

"Ron, you better watch it or I'll…I'll…I'll turn your hair pink!"

"Yo, calm down man I was just joking."

"Yeah what ever."

*In a train compartment*

"This year should be interesting."

"I agree, but no matter what goes on, we will protect you Hime."

"I know that Ho-chan."

"Koneko-chan, we just want to keep you safe, we want to keep you protected."

"Every time, every time." Usagi mumbled a hint of pain noticable.

"What do you mean every time, Usa-Hime?" A worried Michelle asked.

"Every time you guys protect me you end up getting hurt or even worse, dead." Usagi paused a moment holding back a sob. "I…I…I don't want you guys getting hurt. You say you'll protect me and I believe you, but sometimes that doesn't work out and I end up fighting alone and I don't want to be alone." By this point Usagi was in tears and sobing. It hurt Hotaru, Haruka and Michelle to see their princess in this pain. Haruka reached over and pulled a sobbing Usagi onto her lap and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Koneko-chan, don't worry, we'll keep you and ourselves safe. Nothing will happen to us, I promise that."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said, no. You can't promise any of what you said and you know. I have grown up. I am not a stupid little klutz who would fall for that and have an artifical comfort from that. I have seen too much in my life to believe that, too much. Too much pain and sorrow. I have felt that pain, both physical and emotional." After this a tear stricken Usagi got off of Haruka's lap and started to head to the door of the compartment, but before she could make out of the door, her wrist was grabbed by Haruka.

"No, Ruka-chan. I need my space, I need time to think."

"But, Koneko-chan. Hime."

"Ruka-chan, please let her go, she'll be fine." At Michelle words Haruka let go of Usagi and watched as her Hime bolted out of the compartment and into the hall.

"Oh Hime, I'm sorry."

*Where Usagi is*

"I can't let them get hurt no matter what. If anything were to happen to them I don't know what I would do. And with everything going on this is all my fault. Just because of my stupid destiny. None of my friends would have ever gotten hurt if it weren't for that or for who I am. I would live a normal life."

_Things I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize I'm Over protected. There must be another way…_

"If it weren't for me Harry Potter's parents would be alive and he would be living a normal life not one of fame and glory for what he did. The boy who lived. Yeah, he might have lived, but he lost the two people closest to him and he lived the rest of his life a nightmare with his aunt, uncle and his cousin. How he could be related to them, I will never know. And ever since he has come to Hogwarts there is always a recurring fight with Voldemort. That beast is going to pay for what he did to me and what he did to all of those innocent people and especially for what he did to Harry Potter."

_…Cause I believe in taking chances, but who I am to say, what a girl is to do, God I need some answers. What am I do with my life? (You will find out don't worry) How am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel, but my life has been so over protected._

"My stupid destiny has lead me to this place, this time in my life. Why does it seem that everything is wrong, hopefully things will work out soon."

__

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna what I what what I'm gonna do about my destiny. I say no, no nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do I'm fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me.

"Why do I feel this way, empty, I feel so alone, yet I am surrounded by friends why is this?" Just as Usagi said this the compartment door opened to reveal three figures.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." One figure said, a girl with bushy brown hair. Usagi noticed the two other figures behind her were guys, or so she thought her tears made vision slightly blury. 

"Don't worry, you can come in, it is only me in here and I was getting kind of lonely." The three people came into the compartment, the girl sat next to Usagi and the guys sat on the seat opposite them.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked noticing Usagi's tear striken face.

"Yeah I am fine, I just had a little argument with my friends and I was thinking about things that kind of upsets me."

"Ok, oh I forgot. My name is Hermoine Granger."

"I am Usagi Tsukino."

"Are you one of the new transfer students?"

"Yes, I am, my three friends are the other girls coming to Hogwarts this year. I am going to be entering my fifth year."

"Well, so are we."

"We?"

"Yeah I'm Ron Weasely." One of the boys said, he had flaming red hair and freckles.

"And I'm Harry Potter." The other boy with untidy black hair and thick round glasses.

"It can't be, I'm…I'm sorry. For what Voldemort did to you, you and your parents."

"Thank you I think."

"It's all my fault, if Voldemort had gotten his powers back, he would have come after me and you would have your parents and live a normal life. I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I got to go. Bye bye." At that moment Usagi got up quickly and rushed to the door, her long silver cape flowing behind her. She still had her hood on and she kept her head low. As she was running out of the door she banged into something or actually someone. The force off impact caused her to fall backwards into the compartment on her butt.

"What is this, another addition to the Potter loser fan club? Probably a weak first year, who doesn't know better."

"Shut up Malfoy."

By this time Usagi had regained her composure and got up and headed back to the door.

"Um, could you please move out of the way please, I would like to get out of this compartment."

"Oh so the little weakling wants to get out of the compartment, oh should I let her go? Let me think…no."

"Malfoy let her go."

"And what are you going to do about it Weasely?"

"Please move, I don't want any trouble, I just want to get past."

"Oh why don't you even look at me while I'm talking to you." Malfoy grabbed Usagi's jawed and pulled her face up and looked into her eyes. 'Those eyes, I know those eyes from somewhere.'

Usagi looked up at Malfoy by forcedand looked into his eyes. 'Those eyes, Dra-chan, can that be you?'

*Gasp* Usagi gasped as she looked at Malfoy. "It can't be you, it can't I got to go please let me past, I don't think Ruka-chan would be to happy if you didn't."

"Whose Ruka-chan?"

"Her." Usagi pointed to Haruka behind Malfoy. She was looking very angry and was pounding her fist into her open hand.

*Gulp* "Okay, fine you can go." Haruka grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her out of the compartment.

"Koneko-chan are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say?" 

"Ruka-chan, I am fine, he didn't do anything to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, don't worry so much, I'm a big girl."

"Yeah a big girl who stills cries over spilled milk."

"So I am a sensitive person, big deal. Sheesh."

"You know I'm joking Koneko-chan. Right?"

"Yeah I know, I know." Usagi and Haruka walked away together and headed back to their compartment leaving a slightly scared and shocked Malfoy and a confused Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Before Malfoy could say anything else to the "Potter club" an announcement was heard through out the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon, please get your school robes on and get ready for departure on the train. Thank you for your time and have a good school year."

Soon the train had arrived at Hogwarts and the students filed out of the train cars. First years followed the tradition of crossing the lake with Hagrid and the other students took horseless carriages to the school. Haruka, Hotaru, Michelle and Usagi all got into a specially marked carriage. When they climbed inside, they saw that Setsuna was sitting in there waiting for them.

"Hime, so glad to see you. I missed you. I have been working so hard lately. I wish I could have brought you four to Diagon Alley, but I was just so busy I couldn't."

"Pu-chan, it is quite all right, you have no need to apologize, your work should come first, you are holding a very important position as the D.A.D.A. professor. Now relax and when we get to Hogwarts we will get sorted and eat, we can calm down tonight and get a good nights sleep."

"I agree Hime, I agree."

*Harry and co. carriage*

"Was it me or did you think that girl was kind of strange?"

"Yeah I thought it too."

"And what's up with her and Malfoy."

"I guess we'll never know."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Maybe we will find out later or something."

*Great Hall*

All the returning Hogwarts students sat at their house tables, the teachers sat in their usual seat at the high table. Professor McGonagall entered with the new first years as she did every year. She placed a stool in the front of the room and placed an old hat on it. It announced itself as the Sorting Hat and then it sang its usual song, every year it was different and unique. After its song, Professor McGonagall took out a list of students names and called them up to be sorted. After everyone was sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up and began to speak to the school.

"Attention everyone, attention. I am pleased to anounance that we have a new professor amongest us. Please welcome Professor Meiou, our new Defense Against Dark Arts professor. Please welcome her with the warmth Hogwarts is known for. Also we have four new students who are transfering to Hogwarts this year. Two of them will be entering their fifth year and two will be entering their sixth. Ladies please come out now."

The entire school watched as the four new students emerged from the shadows and watched as everyone stared at them. The guys noticed their beauty and were aw struck by them. 

"Tomoe, Hotaru."

Hotaru stepped forward and sat down on the stool, before the sorting hat was placed on her head she watched the students who were looking at her. They all had shocked expressions of their faces.

"Did they just say Tomoe, as in the famous Tomoe family who haven't been in the Wizardry world for centuries?"

"I think they did Hermoine, I think they did."

Hotaru was slightly amused by this and then the Sorting hat was placed on top of her head. Her vision was blocked by the brim of the hat.

'Hello, oh boy the Princess of Saturn, what an honor.'

'Oh my god, did you just say that out loud?'

'No my child I did not, I am reading your thoughts, no one can hear me nor you. Now what house to put you in? Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw won't do at all. You have charateristics of Gryffindors and you would do wonderful in Slytherin.'

'Please put me with my friends, I want to be able to protect Hime, I need to be where she is.'

'Well then I guess you should be in…'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat shouted and the Gryffindor table broke into applause. Hotaru got off of the stool and happily walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down in an empty seat at the end of the table, distant from everyone else. She watched as Haruka and Michelle were both sorted into Gryffindor, as the two had been called up the entire hall went quite each time like they had done when Hotaru went up.

"Ruka-papa, what did you say to the hat?"

"I said if he didn't put Hime with us I would rip him to streads."

"Oh that's great threaten the hat on our first day at a new school."

"I wanted to make sure Hime was with us."

"Yeah what ever."

"Tsukino, Usagi." Professor McGonagall called out, Usagi slowly approached the stool. Nearly all the guys in the room were drooling over her and one person was glaring at any guys who even glanced at her. 

"Do you realize how long I have been waiting for you to come to this school?"

"Um, no."

*Harry and co.*

"Ron, Hermoine, did the Sorting hat just say that it was waiting for her? And did it just say that out loud?"

"Ah, Harry yeah I think that it just did."

"Okay, thank you Hermoine I thought that it was just me and that I went insane."

"Glad to be a help."

*Back to Usagi*

"Now where to put you, dear Hime?"

'Thank God you said that in Japanese or we would have big problems.'

"Hm, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are out of the question, there is no way you could be in those houses. You are brave, have a lot of courage, well at least if your friends are in danger. You have an extreme amount of power, you have a desire to harness that power. Maybe you should be in Slytherin, you would be able to get to that power there."

'I want to be with my protectors my friends.'

"Ah, it's to be with your friends is what is want. But why not be with your family instead?"

'Family? You don't mean Uncle do you? He went to this school, but he is no longer a student. What in the name of Selene could you be talking about?'

"Time will tell my child, time will tell. Now to place you with family or friends? Family or friends?"

'Friends, please place me there with them.'

"Friends is what you really want so I guess you'll be in GRYFFINDOR! Now dear little Hime, do be careful this year. It would be heartbreaking to lose you to You-know-who."

"You mean Voldemort." The entire hall except for Dumbledore, Harry and the scouts shivered at the name being said.

"Yes Hime, yes now please be careful and have a good year."

"Thank you Apollo."

"Usagi-Hime, what did you just call our Sorting hat?"

"Oh, Dumbledore-san I called him by his name Apollo, how else did you think the hat could read the mind of the students. During you-know-when on the you-know-where, an evil witch cast a spell on him and turned him into a mear hat. I think the spell will wear off in another millenuia or so. Until then poor Apollo will have to stay a hat that is slowly aging."

"Thank you Usagi-hime."

"Your welcome Dumbledore-san." At this point Usagi sat down next to Hotaru. Michelle and Haruka were across from them. Dumbledore said another little announcment and then he sat down. Soon the food appeared on the tables. Everyone began eating. Usagi was eating at a normal pace which was a little unusual for her.

"Hime are you all right, you aren't eating at your normal pace."

"Ho-chan, I am fine. I think I am starting to take on my personality that I have when I'm queen. I don't eat like a crazy maniac when I'm Queen."

"Ah I see."

Usagi and the girls continued to eat and soon Usagi noticed the three people sitting next to them.

"Guys, I want you to meet Hermoine, Ron and Harry." She said pointing to each person. "Did I get that right?"

"Yeah you did, and your Usagi right?"

"Yes and this is Hotaru, Haruka and Michelle. We were all friends back home."

"What school did you four go to before transfering to Hogwarts?"

"Well Hime, Ruka-papa, Mi-mama and myself did not go to a school."

"We were taught years ago in basic magic and over the years from a friend of ours and Usagi's mother," by this time Usagi shivered a bit and felt a tear prick her eye. Hotaru leaned over and placed her arm around her princess's shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. "She taught us in more advanced magic. The four of us have had many years of experience in magic and two years or so experience in advanced magic. Koneko-chan are you all right, I know the subject bothers you a lot."

"Ruka-chan, I am fine, it's just that, you know I miss her."

"Hime, we all do, we all do."

"But Mi-chan, she died saving me, saving all of you. If it weren't for that baka and that damn dark entity, she would be alive. We would all be happy living our happy, peaceful lives. I would have all ready fufilled my destiny if it weren't for him!"

"Koneko-chan, I think you have said enough, you don't want to slip anything out."

"I know I know, but he makes me so angry. He is going to pay for what he did. He ruined my life."

"Who?" Harry asked, he felt bad for the golden angel in front of him. Or that was at least what he thought of her. 'How could someone so beautiful and gentle have so much pain and sorrow in her life. And what did that hat mean about friends or family? She said she wanted to be with friends and she was placed in Gryffindor. That means that her family is in Slytherin. Who could she be related to? No one has the name Tsukino do they?'

"Voldemort." Usagi said with such digust that she felt like it was venom coming off her tongue.

"Don't say that name." Ron pleaded.

"I'm sorry it's just, it's just he is such a baka, that, that, he makes my blood boil in anger!"

"What did he do to you?"

"He took away one of the most precious people in my life…my, my mother. In the name of Selene, may you rest in peace knowing your daughter is currently safe." Usagi mumbled the last part like a prayer.

"Oh I am so sorry, that is the same way I lost my parents, both of them. But if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?" Hermoine asked puzzled.

"No, I never met him, he was a busy man and had other things to attend to. I don't blame him, if I were him, I would be ultra busy too."

"Maybe that was an excuse her mother had told her when he left her that she told Usagi when she was little." Hermoine whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Oh, I see."

The seven continued to talk, but they stopped when Harry and Ron noticed Malfoy coming their way.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well Potter, I came to introduce myself to the new students, especially the one who was almost in the great Slytherin. Well hello my lady, my name is Draco Malfoy." Malfoy picked up Usagi's hand dispite the deadly glares he was getting from Haruka and Hotaru. He held it up and kissed it, he then looked her straight in the eyes. 'Those eyes again, what is with those eyes?'

'Why do I know those eyes? Where are they from? Wait a minute, Dra-chan, my Dra-chan, my Dragon?' "Dra-chan?"

Malfoy looked back at Usagi puzzled then started to remember something. 

*Flash Back*

"Dra-chan, wait up! I can't run as fast as you!"

"Oh Usa-chan, I know you can just try."

"But, but…"

"Oh fine hop on my back, I'll give a piggy back ride. I hold you until we get to mother and father."

"Yea! Thank you Dra-chan, I love you!"  
"I love you too Usa-chan."

*****Flash Back Ended*

"Oh it is you!" Usagi screamed as she embraced Malfoy in a large hug. Hotaru and Haruka wanted to cut in then and there, but they knew for some reason that everything was all right and that he wouldn't hurt her. Malfoy was a bit confused and then he was hit with memories after memories. Soon he remembered and embraced Usagi back. By this time the entire hall was watching the outbreak and the spectacle being put on between the new student and Draco Malfoy the coldest and meanest guy in school. Even the teachers were watching confused. Crabbe and Goyle stood near by flaubergasted at what was going on.

"Usa-chan, I can't believe it is you, I thought I lost you forever."

"I guess you didn't Dra-chan, I guess you didn't."

"Um, Malfoy who is she?" A very confused Goyle asked.

"Guys this is my baby sister Usagi." Everyone in the entire hall including teachers were speech less, well except for Setsuna who knew all along.

"Dra-chan, I am not your 'baby sister', I am the same age as you, you seem to have forgotten that were TWINS!"

"You will always be my baby sister no matter what little sis. Nothing will ever change that. Only one thing will and that would be that you get taller than me and that will never ever happen. So just get used to Little sis."

"DRACO ARTEMIS MALFOY IF YOU CONTINUE TO CALL ME 'LITTLE SIS' I WILL PERSONALLY THROUGH YOU INTO THE SUN WITH OUT SUNBLOCK!"

"Sheesh, calm down Usa, my little bunny, take a breathe and relax. I won't call little sis, well at least not often."

"Fine, I can deal with that for now, but never introduce me as your little sis. I might be a lot more shorter than you, but I have a lot more power than you and you know that so you better watch it mister."

"Well I will and good night, bunny. Are you still going out with Mamoru-sama."

"Yes Dragon I am."

"I thought so, some love can last forever."

"Yeah I guess so, well good night Dragon, sleep well."

"I will Bunny, I will."

Dumbledore then told the prefects to lead the students back to their houses. Everyone one left and a very confused person was left in the great hall.

"No wonder I like him, he is my nephew. That makes sense."


	4. Not a Chapter Please read Dear Reader Le...

Dear Readers, 

First of all I would like to thanks you all for reading my story and reviewing. I have seen that at least two of you want me to put Usagi with Harry or someone other than Mamoru. I am sorry to say that this will not happen. I mean I LOVE Usagi/Harry fanfics and I also LOVE Usagi/Draco fanfics, but for this story I NEED her with Mamoru. I am sorry if some people don't like that and they stop reading my story because of it, but I want her with him. This is one of the reasons she is twins with Malfoy, so she can show affection to him and not be cheating on Mamoru. With the whole Harry thing, the two of them will be really good friends and be very close. Now one more thing I s was thinking of having romance between Hotaru and Draco, do you guys want that or do you want Hotaru and Harry or someone else. 

I was thinking it would go:

Usagi/Mamoru (no changes bout that sorry)

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermoine

Michelle/Haruka

Hotaru/Malfoy

Any other ideas?? Either review for your votes or email me at jatobin@optonline.net

Oh one more thing I am thinking of writing another Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossover or a DBZ/Sailor moon crossover. First of all which one and second if I do the sm/hp I need to know who will be with Usagi. This is where you guys decide, she will not be with Mamoru. I will need at least five reviews to write another fan fiction and if you guys want I will type the first chapter of the two fan ficitons and see which one gets more votes.

Thankies – Silver Moon Goddess


	5. Finding Family, Reuniting Family

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or harry potter, L too bad 

THIS IS A USAGI/MAMORU AND THAT IS FINAL I AM NOT CHANGING THAT BECAUSE IT WILL SCREW UP THE STORY LINE, SORRY BOUT THAT, BUT TUFF!

Now due to request that even though Mamoru is with Usagi in the story he won't be in the story much. He is mentioned for a bit in this chapter and he won't actually be in the story till like the 6th or 7th chapter. Please no flames for making the story this way, but I needed it this way. I considered the story to be a Harry/Usagi story, but to that a lot of the story would have to be changed and things I wanted to happen wouldn't. Please keep reading, though I will say there will be a little romance between Harry and Usagi because he will like her.

Chapter 4

Finding Family, Reuniting Family

"Morning Bunny." 

"Good morning, Dra-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, sis I did."

"That's good."

"Oh Usa-chan, I want to introduce you to some of the people in my house."

"Sure, any friend of Dra-chan's is a friend of mine." Malfoy led Usagi over to the Slytherin table and pulled her towards Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"Guys this is my sister, Usagi. Usagi this is Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise."

"Nice to meet you all."

"But Malfoy, isn't she a Gryffindor?" Pansy asked with such digust.

"Yes, she is."

"Why is God's name are you hanging out with her then, I don't really care if she's your sister or not, you only remembered her yesterday."

"Pansy why you don't just shut up, she came extremely close to becoming a Slytherin, but she choose to be with her friends because she didn't know I was here. She is a lot more stronger and powerful than you and she is definitely a better person than you, even if she is a Gryffindor. Come on Bunny, we don't need to be surrounded by people like her." (A.N. I know I know a little O.O.C. but he is very protected of her. How sweet!) Malfoy led a slightly upset Usagi away from a fumming Pansy over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hime, Draco-oiji (could someone tell me what prince is in Japanese.) is everything all right?"

"Yes Ho-chan, everything is fine. Here Dra-chan, sit with us."

"Sure."

"Malfoy, what are YOU doing here?"

"Can it Weasley, I am sitting with my sis and her friends and it has nothing to do with you poor little…"

"Dra-chan, there will be none of that while I am here, Especially not in front of me, got that?"

"Yes Usa, I heard you loud and clear."

"Now apologize."

"But…"

"No buts, apologize."

"Fine, I'm sorry Weasley."

"Harry, did Malfoy just apologize to me?"

"Yes Ron he did."

"Oh I already like his sister."

"I heard that Weasley, and you better not even make an attempt on my sister and that means you two Potter or I will seriously break your neck."

"DRA-CHAN!"

"Sorry Usa." Malfoy replied softly.

"That's better." The two continued to talk and included Hotaru, Michelle and Haruka in most of what they said. A few minutes later louds sounds were heard coming from the window, Usagi looked up to see hundreds of owls flying into great hall, she jumped slightly.

"Don't worry Usa-chan, that's just the owls bringing in mail."

"Oh." Usagi looked back up again mesmorized by the flocks of owls. She continued to look when she saw a beautiul bird fly in. It wasn't an owl, she wasn't sure what is was. The bird was striking white, the purest white possible. Its tail feathers were silver with hints of baby blue. The bird had bright baby blue eyes that held an innocence and purity in them. Every flap of its wings sent a silver mist into the air giving the bird an aura of silver enegry. The bird flew towards Usagi and gwaked around her. She noticed the letters in its beak and she took them out and looked at the first one. It was from Dumbledore.

"Hime, what does it say?"

"He says this is my late birthday present, he says this is a White Phoenix. Oh your name is Hecate, that makes sense. Here take this to Dumbledore. It's a thank you note and have some bread." Hecate grabbed a piece of bread from Usagi's hand and munched on it, she then flew off to Dumbledore to give him the letter. After she handed him the letter he stoked her back and mouthed a your welcome to Usagi. Hecate flew back to Usagi, received her kiss and flew off to the owl post.

"Koneko-chan, who are the other two letters from?"

"Oh let me see, oh this one is from the girls and this is from Mamo-chan!"

"Usagi, do you mind me asking who Mamo-chan is?"

"Oh no problem Moine-chan. His name is actually Mamoru, I called him Mamo-chan to show affection, he is my boyfriend."

"More like sole mate, Usa-chan."

"Try Hime's soon to be fiance then husband."

"Oh I see, but aren't you a little too young to get married?"

"Well he is four years older than me and I have kinda been waiting for this and we kinda have to get married at a certain time."

"Why?"

"Um, I can't exactly say."

"Oh nevermind."

"What does it say?"

"The one from the girls is…

Dear Usa-chan,

Hey Babe! We miss you so much. It is so lonely with out you here. You don't have to worry, it has been silent here, not even one youma. I hope you are having fun there. Mamoru-sama sent us a letter a few days ago to forward to you. Hopefully you got it. He doesn't exactly have access to an owl in America. He is fine don't worry, Rei talked to him on the phone last night. Oh Setsuna-sama told us that you found your brother. We are happy for you, she gave us back all of our memories of him and she showed a recent picture of him. Mina-chan was drooling over the picture mumbling something about how kawaii he is. It was actually a really funny site to see. Oh have Draco-sama read this part. Oh hi Draco-sama, we haven't seen you in ages. How are you? And your father. Oh and try to de-klutz-a-fy Usa-chan. Please, to save us from her. Oh just kidding, she has gotten a lot more graceful and elegant. We are all proud of her as you should be too. Oh one more thing, Setsuna-sama told us that we might be able to come for Christmas or even for that upcoming ball, the first one you guys have or something. Okay I got to go, Lita's almost done with dinner. Your parents are fine too, I know you were thinking about that.

Love your dearest friends,

Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina.

"The girls are so funny sometimes."

"I haven't seen them in ages, it would be nice to see them soon."

"Oh Dra-chan, you got a letter too, who it is from?"

"It's from father, he is coming to the school tonight to talk with Dumbledore and to also see you."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, he wrote that he couldn't wait to see you again."

"I miss him, I truly do."

"I know you do sis I know you do." Malfoy pulled Usagi into a comforting embrace. "I have to go now Usa-chan. I will see you later and if not in classes I will see you tonight when father comes. He's coming after dinner so I will find you in here and I will take you to him. And don't worry, he hasn't changed much looks wise. And his character is a little different, but that was because you weren't there."

"Okay, bye Dra-chan. See you later." Malfoy left the Gryffindor table to go back to the Slytherin table. Upon returning, he received a few death glares from his fellow house mates.

"Ow, my head."

"Koneko-chan, what happened?"

"Oh its just my head hurts a bit. Its just a simple headache. I have been having a lot of these lately no biggy, but this is one is stronger and more painful."

"Do you want to go to Madam Promfey?"

"No thank you Hermoine, I am fine. Nothing a little sleep and advil won't cure."

"Just don't fall asleep or miss your classes."

"I won't don't worry, I've worked through headaches before." Soon everyone was handed their schedules and Usagi eyed hers.

"Today, I have Double potions, A History of Magic and Care for Magical Creatures. All with Slytherin, oh that's good."

"You might be happy, but I sure as hell am not."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"In potions Snape favors ALL Slytherins, especially Malfoy and he hates me. Also Slytherins HATE Gryffindors and vice versa. And I hate Malfoy."

"I'm sorry you don't like my brother. It takes a bit to like him a lot. But even how much I love him, he stills gets on my nerves sometimes. And I will omit I don't really like other Slytherins, well except for my brother, Crabbe and Goyle. Those two have already said they will become like my body guards too. Its kinda funny, they must have this thing for Malfoys."

"But I thought your last was Tsukino?"

"It is, but that is my adopted parents name. Remember, Draco is my twin so why wouldn't I be a Malfoy."

"You have your point."

"Come on Ho-chan, we gotta to go to Potions now, we don't want to be late."

*Potions Class*

"It's really cold down here." Usagi said as she shivered slightly.

"Oh don't worry you'll get used to it."

"I probably will Harry-kun, but for now I am still cold."

"Would you like my robe?"

"She doesn't need your robe Potter, I can help my sister just fine."

"Calm down Dra-chan, he was just trying to help."

"And I am helping you now, come on lets go sit down." Malfoy led Usagi inside the classroom and motioned her over to a seat where she sat down. Malfoy was sitting on the right of her and Hotaru on the left. A few minutes pasted and then Professor Snape walked in.

"I see some familiar faces and some new ones too. For anyone who doesn't know this is fifth year Potions class and I am your Professor. You can all call me Professor Snape. Now for a role call, Longbottom, Nevile."

"Here Professor."

"Weasley, Ron."

"Present Professor."

"Malfoy, Draco." Snape said his name with a twinkle in his eye.

"Here Professor."

"Glad your back. Potter, Harry." Snape then said Harry's name with such digust and distaste towards him.

"Here Professor."

"Granger, Hermoine."

"Here Professor."

"Tomoe, Hotaru."

"Here."

"Tomoe tell me what would happen if I added the hair of a dark knight and the tear of a white angel?"

"The combination would just about cancel each other out and whoever the person was that would drink it would be half dark and half light. Half the time the person would be an evil being and the other half of the time the person would have a pure heart and be the brightest of all the light in the world. The combination of the two ingredients mixed together to get that result only lasts for four and a half hours." The entire class was shocked by her answer, how could she know that? They never even heard of those two things let alone what happens when they are combined.

"Very good Tomoe, five points to Gryffindor." Everybody was shocked. Did Snape just GIVE points to Gryffindor?

Snape went through more names till he came upon the last one.

"Tsukino, Usagi or should I say Malfoy, Usagi."

"I am here Professor."

"Tsuki, what would happen if you combine star dust, moon tears, the golden crystal and the silver crystal?"

"Combining these legendary items and substances will result in an ultimate power. The combination of these four things is very dangerous. If the resulting crystal would fall in the wrong hands as such of evil ones, the world would be doomed. If in the right hands, the hands of the Light, then the Light would then spread light around the world and galaxy over the entire comos. If the ingredients are combined together by someone other than the keeper of one of the items, they will suffer a great death. They suffer this death because they have no right to combine such pure things to gain power for themselves. These items have not been seen by people for over a thousand years, but some say that they have."

"Thank you very much Tsuki, you definitely know your anchient magic. Ten points to Gryffindor and Tsuki."

"Yes Professor?"

"Make sure your know both the good results and the bad results. I know you know another good result, but you choose not to say it. Am I right?"

"Yes, Professor you are correct, but I musn't say the other good result or the other bad result, I pains me too much too. It is bad enough that I know what happens."

"Very well then, today we will make a potion that when you drink it shows the extent of your powers. The effects of the potion, causes you to have a light blue aura and the bigger and brighter it is the more powerful you are. Everyone will be testing out their potion. And for those who think that if you make this potion wrong it make your aura larger, they are wrong. This potion is full proof. No one can mess it up, not even you Mr. Longbottom. Now everyone turn to page 863 of your text books. Complete the potion and wait till is everyone is done."

"Ho-chan what are we going to do?"

"Try supressing your power, as will I with mine."

"But I don't know how to."

"Concentrate, no matter what you do though, it will still be bigger than everyone else's."

"Well come one and lets just do the potion." Usagi, Hotaru and Malfoy all made their potions and waited till the rest of the class finished. In fifteen minutes the job was completed. Everyone had finished and they were waiting for the next instruction from Snape.

"Now to test our creations, I will call all of you up one by one to test your potions. You will come up to the front of the room and drink your potion. First off Ron Wealsey."

Ron approached the front of the room and drank his potion, instanly he was surrounded by a light blue aura that extended outward for two feet.

"That's good enough Wealsey, sit down now. Potter."

When Harry went up, his was also light blue though his was bigger than Ron's, not by too much, but bigger. People continued to go up until only three people had to go. So far everyone had a light blue aura that went out about two feet or so.

"Malfoy."

Malfoy got up from his seat next to Usagi and stood next to Snape, he then drank his potion. He was soon surrounded by a black aura with tints of gold and silver. His aura extended outward for about six feet and was quite brite that many had to turn their heads from him.

"Very good, Malfoy, fiftteen points to Slytherin. Tomoe."

"Ho-chan remember to try and surpress your power." Usagi whisppered to Hotaru before she headed to the front of the class. When she got up there she drank her potion and was surrounded by a deep dark purple aura. Even with its dark color, her aura was still very bright. It continued to extend outward, pausing for a moment.

"She must have been able to control her power." Usagi whispered to Malfoy.

"Tomoe relax and don't try to supress your power. It is all right, just let it go."

"If you say so Professor." This time Hotaru relaxed and her deep purple aura filled the entire room, blinding most people with the exception of few.

"Wonderful Tomoe," Professor Snape said as her aura started to subside "you should have relaxed in the first place. You do realize you have the entire class scared right now?"

"Yes Professor, but I didn't want that to happen."

"Well I did, five points from Gryffindor."

"But…"

"Don't make me make it ten points. Now Tsuki."

Usagi slowly approached the front of the room, she was deathly afraid of what was about to happen. She didn't know how to surpress her powers and if she did, then Snape would tell her to relax and she would get in trouble.

"Make sure you relax, and don't EVEN think of surpressing your powers Tsuki."

"But Professor, I am afraid of what will happen."

"Don't worry Tsuki, now drink!"

Usagi slowly drank her potion and for a moment nothing happened, but then slowly an extradionarly bright silver aura began to form and grow larger. Along with the silver were tints of gold, white and pink. Her aura continued to get larger and larger, it filled every part of the room, making the dunegon light up and become warmer. The entire class had to shield their eyes from the on coming light. The light continued to extend past the boundaries of the room.

*Class rooms all upstairs including the top floor*

"Um Professor what is that light that is coming from the floor?"

"I don't know Mr. Boune."

"Mr. Binns, what is the glow?"

"I have no idea."

"Albus, what in the world is that light?"

"Minevra I have no idea, but it is coming from the dunegons, lets go check it out."

*Tokyo, Japan*

"What is the name of Selene is that silver light, Rei-chan?"

"It feels like Usa-chan."

"But Mako-chan, it couldn't be, she is England."

"Maybe it is her Ami-chan, she is really powerful you know."

"I know, I know, but I doubt it is her."

*Dunegons, Potions Class*

"Severus, what in the world was that silver light?" Dumbledore said as he along with all the other teachers came into the classroom. By this point Usagi's aura was slowly decreasing.

"We were doing potions to show the extent of your power, it is shown in the form of an aura. The bigger and brighter it is, the more powerful the person is. And Tsuki, just finished testing her potion."

"Tsuki?"

"Ms. Tsukino."

"Hi Dumbledore-san, I…um…oops."

"Your aura was the largest in the class Tsuki, thirty points to Gryffindor. Now class is over, Tsuki, Malfoy stay for a few minutes after please."

"Sure professor." They both said. The entire class left and Usagi and Malfoy walked together to the front of the room. The moment Snape saw that everyone had left the classroom, he pulled both Usagi and Malfoy into a hug.

"Oh, it has been ages. Look at you two. You have both grown up so much. And to think there was a good reason as to why I liked you so much. Just look at you Usagi, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. My little sis had the best kid an uncle could ask for!"

"Enough of the dramatics uncle."

"You do realize though that I am not happy you are here?"

"I know Dumbledore-san told me in a letter to me, he has thanked me for coming here."

"Oh I see. So Malfoy, how does it feel to be a prince again?"

"I was always one, just I didn't remember. And if I do my relationships correctly, then since your our mother's brother than you are a prince too."

"Yeah but I never thought of myself that way once I got my memories back in this lifetime."

"Uncle, stupid question. Why don't you look anything like me or mother?"

"Simple I got my looks from your grandfather. He had very dark hair and your grandmother had like a purple-silver colored hair."

"Ok, now we have to go to class or we will be late."

"Here I will write both of you a pass as to why you are late. Now where are you going?"

"A History of Magic, both of us are."

"Ok, here you go. And kids, when your father comes, I need to talk to him as I know Dumbledore will be doing."

"Ok thank you Uncle and goodbye."

Usagi and Malfoy walked out of the Potions classroom and headed to the History of Magic classroom. When they walked inside the class became silent and Usagi and Malfoy handed Professor Binns their passes.

"Okay fine then, please sit down." The two sat down next to Hotaru, Usagi sitting in between Hotaru and Malfoy again. 

"Now today we will start learning about a very famous and powerful witch that lived long ago. We will also be learning about that time and the way of life. Now let me begin by telling all of you a story, a very true story. About a thousand years ago, there was a time of prosperity and glory. The galaxy lived in peace since they had an alliance with each other."

"Professor, how is that possible. If there is only life on Earth, then how would all the planets be united?"

"Dear Ms. Granger, during this time there was life on all planets."

"But Humans can't survive on other planets."

"Who said they were Human, I didn't. In fact only the people on Earth were Human. For example the people living on Mars when Martians. Now they weren't your stereotype cartoon Martians, but they looked just like Humans. Well as I was saying, there was an alliance between all the planets except for Earth. Each planet had its own royality, Kings, Queens, Princesses and Princes, but there was a central kingdom. It was located on the Moon and it was the most wonderful kingdom of them all. The Queen was Queen Selenity and the King was King Orion. The Kingdom was glorious, the King and Queen had two children, a boy and a girl, they were twins. Princess Serenity and Prince Draconis. Everything was peaceful and wonderful, until an evil entity came and attacked the kingdom, the Queen watched as her husband and children died. She continued to watch as her daughter's court were killed and her daughter's fiance was killed also. The Queen used the Imperiual Silver Crystal, the family heirloom, and the last of her powers to seal away the evil and send her family and her daughter's court to the future to be reborn. As the story goes a thousands years later, the King, Prince, Princess and her court were reborn. Some people even think that the Princess and Pince are alive today." At this last statement Usagi and Malfoy glanced at each other. Hotaru, Usagi and Malfoy were all giving each very panicked looks.

"Ha Professor, you actually want us to believe that fairy tale?"

"Shut up Pansy!"

"You believe that garbage?"

"That 'garbage' is extremely true so why don't you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

"I can't believe you Malfoy!"

"Now class please settle down, you're assignment is to write a detailed descrition of one event during that time. It can be of what ever you would like it to be. At least a foot long."

"Professor, how are we going to find this information?"

"There are many books in the Library that will give detailed accounts of major events that happened on the Moon. And don't even try to make up your own story, because these will be checked by myself and Dumbledore and he has his sources to see if what you wrote is correct or not. Now class is dismissed, good bye everyone."

"Dra-chan, Ho-chan we have a BIG problem."

"I know Usa-hime, does he know who we are?"

"I don't know Usa-chan, but maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about this."

"Yeah."

"Hey Usagi, wait up!"

"Hi Hermoine-chan, Harry-kun, Ron-kun. What's up?"

"Oh we just wanted to know what you were going to write about?"

"I am not sure, maybe the time when Prince Endymoin was berothed to Princess Serenity. Or…oh I am not sure."

"Oh okay, see you later."

"Bye guys."

"Lets go Usa-hime, we don't want to be late for Care for Magical Creatures."

"Okay lets first get our books for it."

"See you outside Usa-chan."

"Bye bye Dra-chan, see you in a few."

*Outside, Care For Magical Creatures*

"Today we we working with and learning about two very special creatures. These two creatures are very rare and very pure. These two creatures are almost extinct, so we have special permission to be able to have them at Hogwarts. Now come with me and I will show you to them." 

The class followed Hagrid to the other side of his hut to a fenced off area. Inside the low fence were two magnifecent creatures. They were two animals that looked like tigers, but also had wings. One animal was gold with silver stripes and silver wings. It had cerulean blue eyes with tints of silver. The other animal was silver with gold stripes and gold wings, this animal also had cerulean blue eyes with tints of gold. Both animals were big and their wings were translucent.

"Are those really…"

"Yes Hermoine, these two beauties are Balgers (north mythological god of light, joy, purity, beauty, innocence, and reconciliation.) These two are two of only a few left. They are very picky and selective creatures, allowing only some to go near them. Occasionaly, few are allowed to pet a Balger, and only one person has been known to be able to ride one. What we are going to do is, stand next to one and then look it the eye for a bit. You need to allow either Twilight or Cosmos to look you in the eyes and decifer what kind of person you are."

"Who?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, the silver one with gold stripes in Twilight, he's a little picky. And the gold one with silver stripes is Cosmos, she's a beauty isn't she? Now what you will do is stand next to either one and let it smell your aura, then look at it and let it look deeply into you eyes. If their wings relax then it means you can pet the back of their neck softly. It either Twilight or Cosmos starts to nuzzle it's head into you it wants you to pet its head. I think that the farthest someone will be able to go, so lets leave it that way. Now who would like to go first?"

"I'll go first Professor." A small voice said amongst the crowd, she had been staring at the Balgers the entire time.

"Well okay, Usagi, its Usagi right?"

"Yes Professor."

"Please call Hagrid."

"Okay Hargid-san."

"Now just slowly step into the fence." Everyone watched as Usagi stepped into the fenced area slowly and headed right between Cosmos and Twilight. "Now look them in the eyes." Usagi looked both of them in the eyes opening her feelings and emotions up to them, she allowed them to see who she really was and what she was as a person. The Balgers took in everything that Usagi was giving them, they felt the purity of her aura and the felt the purity of her wand radiating from her pocket. Both Twilight and Cosmos relaxed their wings and Usagi began to pet the back of their necks. Nearly the moment she began petting their necks they nuzzled their heads into her and she pet their heads. After a few minutes Usagi felt a tickle on her arms, she turned to find the Balgers rubbing them with their wings. "Well I'll be golly."

"What Hagrid-san?"

"They want you to ride of them."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now which one of you is going to give me a ride?" Usagi turned towards Twilight and Cosmos. Twilight bent down low to allow Usagi to get onto his back. Slowly she mounted and held tightly onto Twilight. He took off and the two were flying around the school in a silver blur. They flew past a window and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore looked out to see what went past. Usagi slowed Twilight and turned to her Professors.

"Hi McGonagall-san, Dumbledore-san, this is Twilight. He's a Balger."

"Did you just Balger, Princess?"

"Yes, and watch what you say Dumbledore-san. Okay the class is waiting for me to fly back and I think Hagrid is about to faint, so if you hear a REALLY big thud, its probably him after he falls onto the ground."

"Bye Tsuki-hime."

"That's better Dumbledore-san." Usagi said as she flew off and back to the fenced off area behind Hagrid's hut. She made a perfect landing with Twilight. The entire class appaulded, well actually the Gryffindors were cheering and the Slytherins were smirking.

"Wonderful Usagi, fifty points to Gryffindor!" The class continued and then ended a while later, a good amout on the students were able to pet the Balger's necks and some their heads, but only Usagi was allowed to ride them. Hotaru had been able to rub them behind their wings, Twilight seemed to like that a lot.

"Come on Hime, lets go back to the common room."

"Bye Dra-chan, see you at dinner!"

"Bye Usa-chan, love you."

"Love you too Dra-chan!" Usagi called off as she was pulled by Hotaru, towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Yo, slow down Ho-chan."

"Sorry Hime."

"No problem."

*Dining Hall*

Dinner went on and everyone ate and talked. Near the end, Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table and headed to the Gryffindor table to get Usagi.

"Come on sis, father is going to be arriving soon. We need to talk briefly with Dumbledore first."

"Bye Ho-chan, Mi-chan, Ru-chan. See you guys tonight."

Malfoy pulled Usagi towards the teachers table and right up to Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, Tsuki-Hime, you rfather should be arriving soon, I told him that you guys could use an empty classroom for your meeting. I will bring you there, and don't worry, it is a silent room, no sounds leaves the room. No one will be able to hear you at all, you can talk freely. Now come on, we don't want to keep your father waiting any longer."

Dumbledore lead Malfoy and Usagi to a classroom on the second floor. As they were nearing the room, Usagi began to slow her pace and then stopped.

"What's wrong Usa-chan?"

"I am now a little nervous about meeting father. I haven't seen him in years and what if he doesn't like who I have become?"

Usagi didn't notice that they had reached the classroom and had gone inside.

"My dear child, nothing you could do would make me dislike you, nothing at all."

"Daddy?" Usagi asked hopingly.

"Yes, my bunny, it is me."

"DADDY!" Usagi yelled as she ran right into the arms of a man she hadn't seen in almost sixteen years.

"Look at you, you look great. How have you been?"

"Good."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, I didn't know Dra-chan was here and I wanted to be with my friends, my protectors and…and I'm sorry Daddy."

"There's no need to be, I am not angry. Now on a different note what has happened the last sixteen years of your life?"

Usagi went on to explain everything, from when she gained her powers, to the fight with Chaos, to coming to Hogwarts.

"So you have a future daughter named after you."

"Yes."

"I have a grand-daughter!"

"You are too funny daddy. Now what have you been up to?"

Lucius slowly began, afraid of how to tell his daughter. 

"When you left, and my memories were taken away, I was a very, very different person."

"How different?" Usagi asked, a hint of worry noticable in her voice.

"During the dark times, where you-know-who reined, you either sided with him or died. And well I sided with him, and became a Death eater." There was moment of silence and nothing happened. Lucius had closed his eyes and looked at the floor as he talked. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to his daughter who looked extremely upset and shocked.

"How…how could you. He killed you, me and your son! How could you side with your own enemy?"

"I lost my memories of everything."

"I don't care! I can't believe you, my own father would side with the person who killed mother, your WIFE!" Usagi was hysterically crying and she ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"USAGI!"

"USA-CHAN!"

"I'll go after her."

"No, father you'll make things worst, I'll go."

"Fine go and catch her."

Malfoy ran out of the room to chase after his sister.

"Albus we need to talk."

"I know Lucius, come to my office." Dumbledore and Lucius headed to Dumbledore's office.

*Mysterious Place, Unknown Location*

"Master, the plan is running smoothly. Crumfled, is in his postion and will strike his attack soon. Do you think that he will be successful?"

"I doubt it."

"But, Master, he is there at Hogwarts now, he got in and once he has her he will leave."

"You dare to talk back to me Wormtail?"

"No, Master. You are right."

"She has those damn scouts there, and her brother is following her. Crumfled will never be able to get out of with her."

"Yes your Master, I will start preparing for our next attack."

"Good, Wormtail. Now leave! Soon I will get my hands on my beautiful White Moon Princess." The mysterious person pulled up a holographic picture of Serenity. "Soon my darling, soon you will be mine and out of the Earth twit's hold on you. You will be mine, beautiful."

*Outer Scouts Meeting*

"It has been silent so far."

"It has only been a few days those."

"He doesn't care how many days it has been. He will strike when he wants to."

"What about the prophecies? When will they happen."

"I don't know, the time gates or too foggy, the future is too unclear."

"When the Earth proposes to the Moon, the battle will begin…"

"The final battle between good and evil. The battle will rein on till…"

"Till one is the victor. When the battle dust clears the evil will rein. It will over power the good. And the Light will sucome to Darkness. The world will be covered in darkness and only true purity can break through it."

"What about the other one?"

"When the Earth confines all its love in the Moon, the final battle will begin…"

"The final battle of good versus evil. The Light will fight Darkness and the battle will rain on. In the end Light will win and Light will over power Darkness. The world will be filled with light and a Utopia will emerge."

"Soon Ho-chan, you mean to say that Mamoru-sama is going to propose to Koneko-chan and either the world is going to end or Crystal Tokyo will form."

"Ruka-papa, to put it in lamin terms, yes."

*Dumbledore's Office*

"Albus, I am worried about her. Is she going to be safe here?"

"She will be as safe as possible and her strongest protectors are here."

"What about here room? Is she in the Gryffindor house?"

"Yes she shares a room with other girls as the way everyone else does. She has a room in the Gryffindor tower with four other fifth year girls."

"I think she should have her room and have it magical connected to the tower."

"I will give her, her room but I don't think that she should sleep in a room by herself."

"Why?"

"God forbid something were to happen at night, someone might not hear her or be able to get to room in time."

"You have a point, but I still want her to have the room, give both her and Malfoy, the password. I want him to be able to access the room too. It could give them time together."

"Yes Lucius, I agree."

"What about Endymoin?"

"What about him?"

"Is he here?"

"No."

"Are you going to allow him to come at any point?"

"The first ball, I am allowing people to bring people outside the school. I know she will ask me about him so I am allowing him to. Setsuna-san…"

"Who?"

"Our new D.A.D.A. teacher, she is also Sailor Pluto."

"Oh."

"She thought it would be safer for the Princess and better for her sanity if he came two week before and left two weeks after. She thought it would be good for the Princess to have him around. Also…"

"Also what?"

"She has a feeling that Voldemort will attack at the ball. She wants him here for more protection and to fufill the prophecy. One will either end the world and the other will bring enternal peace. And they both revolve around the Princess and Prince Endymoin."

"Oh, now I got to go find my daughter and see if she is still mad at me."

"I think she was more upset and disappointed than mad."

"Maybe your right Albus."

*Back to Malfoy*

"Usa-chan, Usa-chan!" Malfoy had ran after his sister and was calling her name in hopes that she would stop.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

*Everyone at the Same Time*

"That was Usa-chan/Hime/Princess!"

Everyone ran to the place of the scream to find Malfoy hunched over Usagi's broach. He looked up at everyone, small tears visible in his eyes.

"He took her, I couldn't save her. They took Usa-chan!"

Author's Note!!

Please note the difference in Capitals. I write Moon and Earth will capitals for a reason. Hint they are referring to people. And Light is different from light. Capital means person, lower case means object/place.

Please Rad and Review!!

Thankies

Silver Moon Goddess

Sorry this took so long, the next chapter will come out A.S.A.P!!


	6. Attempted Princessnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, L too bad.

Thank you everyone that reviewed my story and spent the time to read it.

Chapter 5

Attempted Princess-napping

__

Last Time: 

"That was Usa-chan/Hime/Princess!"

Everyone ran to the place of the scream to find Malfoy hunched over Usagi's broach. He looked up at everyone, small tears visible in his eyes.

"He took her, I couldn't save her. They took Usa-chan!" 

__

This Time:

"They took Usa-hime, they are going to pay."

"Calm down Ho-chan, we will get her back."

"Its Voldemort, I know it."

"It might not been him personally, but one of his "henchmen"."

"Well I don't care who it was, my sister was kidnapped and I am getting her back!" Malfoy ran off, in the direction in which he could feel Usagi. Ever since they got their memories back, they had a sense of each other's thought and emotions, also in time of danger they could find each other.

"Draco-Oiji!" Hotaru went to go after him, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her school robes.

"No."

"What, I don't get it Lucius-sama."

"He can feel her, he his heading her way, we have no idea where she is. We need to work out a plan and spilt up quickly so we can reach her in time."

"Your right Lucius-sama."

"Now transform, you might be able to find her faster."

"Saturn Planet Power…"

"Pluto Planet Power…"

"Uranus Planet Power…"

"Neptune Planet Power…"

"Makeup!"

In an array of lights, the fout Outer senshi, stood in the place of three students and a teacher. 

"Lets go save Hime!" At this statement, four scouts and two wizards ran off in search of Usagi.

*Usagi's Location*

*Usagi's P.O.V.*

My head, it hurts so much! The last thing I remember was that that guy put his hand on my mouth and then put a cloth over my nose and mouth. I guess the liquid was suppose to knock me unconcious, but I am still slightly concious. But my head is throbbing, he is dragging me some where. Oh, great I can feel him using spells on me. That one must have been a binding spell and oh a silencing spell and oh here comes another. The darkness its bringing, the comforting darkness, the…

*Normal P.O.V*

"Master said to use a binding spell, then a silencing and to make sure she would be knocked out a *gulp* containment spell. Those were used to knock wizards or witches, that were going to be arrest, out cold. My job is almost done, come on Crumfled. I just hope those sailor brats don't show up to save her."

"STOP!"

"Who is it?"

"You have taken away the closest person to me and you expect me not to get angry? Drop her now!"

"If you want." Crumfled said this with a smirk adorned on his face.

"What are you up to?"

"If you only knew boy, you would have never said that." It was then when Malfoy noticed that Crumfled was on his broom and was continually floating upwards. As they talked he had begun to head out the main door and in front Hogwarts.

"Accio Nimbus 2002!" (Malfoy got the latest broom for his birthday.) Malfoy waited a moment before his broom sped to him. He mounted it and then followed Crumfled out of the school. "Give her back!"

"You stupid boy, I was going to do as you told me before."

"What?"

"You said to drop her, so I am going to drop her…" Crumlfed let go of a still unconcious form of Usagi, Malfoy watched her fall to the ground, he had no time to catch her, before he could even react, he heard… CRACK!

"NO, USAGI!"

"HIME!"

The Outer senshi ran to their fallen leader, their Princess. She was bound together and put into a silencing spell and unconcious. 

"Where's Draco-sama?"

"He's up there!"

"Crumfled, you are going to pay for doing that!" 

"Little boy you'll never learn will you?"

"What?"

Crumfled said a spell and Malfoy was knocked his from broom and was plummeting to the ground, but before he crashed to the hard ground he was caught by a pair of comforting arms. 

"Master will get what he wants and when he wants it!" Crumfled then disappeared.

"Draco are you all right?"

"Mo…Mother?"

"Yes Draco, it is me."

"Oh Mother, I missed you so much! I don't know what to say, I couldn't get to her, is she all right?"

"She will be, first let me removed the spells." Slowly one by one the deceased Queen removed the turmoil and painful spells from her daughter.

"Usa are you all right?"

"Mother, you came. I am so glad. Where's daddy?"

"I am here Usa." Lucius slowly approached his daughter, he feared the worst and was so guilty.

"I am sorry for yelling at you please forgive me."

"Oh Usa, you had every right to be mad, I am so sorry. I regret my past, with out you in my life I am not the same, I am so so sorry."

"Oh daddy, I love you and don't forget that."

Usagi and Lucius gave each other loving embraces, tear streamed down both of their cheeks. Lucius picked up his daughter and Selenity still holding Malfoy walked over to the scouts and Dumbledore. Both of them had fallen asleep in the comforting arms.

"Bring them to Madam Promfey."

"Albus…"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Just call me Selenity."

"Yes Selenity, now what is it you wanted to say?"

"Thank you. Come on Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn. You to Albus, no need in standing out here."

The group walked inside towards the medical ward. By this point many students were awake and they saw the group walked towards the Hospital Wing. Everyone questioned who the mysterious four girls were and why a woman and Lucius Malfoy were holding Usagi and Malfoy. They walked into the Hospital Wing and into the main room. Promfey showed them to two beds for Malfoy and Usagi. Selenity and Lucius laided them down, the two grabbed each others hands and held them that way.

"Endymoin should come sooner."

"I will arrange it that he comes as soon as possible."

"I must go now, I am running out of time. Bye Lucius, I will always love you."

"As I will always love you Selene." Selenity disappeared and the scouts detransformed. 

"I will contact the Prince, I will tell him to come in two weeks."

"Make it three, I am going to be staying here for a while, I need sometime with the two of them."

"Yes you Majesty."

"Lets go, you have to teach and you three have classes."

"Are you all right, your Majesty?"

"Yes Hotaru, I just want to be with them."

"Okay your Majesty, it is good seeing you again."


	7. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own either sailor moon or harry potter L .

A Light in the Darkness

Arrival

Malfoy eyes slowly fluttered opened and he was met with dark steel eyes, he slightly jumped back but realized it was his father. He gazed deeply into his eyes and saw true worry. He looked down at himself and saw nothing was wrong with him, but Usagi was on the bed next to her and she in what looked like a restless sleep. She was shaking roughly, her body tossed around on the bed like a small rag doll. Malfoy placed his hand on her shoulder, but she still shook. He stared at her, worry crossed his face along with his father's. All of a sudden Usagi sat up straight, gasping for air, panting. She held a hand to her chest and was hunched, heavy breathes escaped her mouth.

"Usa, are you all right?"

"That dream, it was so dark."

"What?"

"The dream I had, everything was dark and cold. Everything! It was horrible, you were all dead and I was consumed by the darkness. But strangely the darkness turned from angry and rough to calm and smooth. The darkness brought a sense of comfort. But the darkness began to fade away and light began to surround me. I saw the Earth beginning to come back to life away, becoming the glorious green and blue. But something was a miss, I was alone. Fighting this battle by myself, I was Cosmos."

"Usagi it was only a dream."

"But it was so real! I saw you all die, I saw the darkness and felt it. I felt the comfort, Darkness isn't suppose to bring comfort!"

"Honey, you should rest."

"But, that's the thing father, I can't. If I try to go to sleep again, the dream will just come back and I won't be able to see. I can't see that dream again!" Usagi cluched her head shaking back and forth.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

"My head, it hurts so much. It feels like someone is trying to invade it. It hurts so much." Malfoy made Usagi lie down and place her head in his lap. He soothingly rubbed the back of her head, whispering things to try and calm her. Soon she fell asleep, but still tossed and turned.

"You should sleep too."

"I am fine."

"No, father. You look horrible get some rest. Stay here. We will be fine."

"Fine, I will sleep, but here. I want to be here when she wakes."

"I'll move over." 

The three finally fell asleep some time after that and Dumbledore found them like that the next afternoon. He walked up to Lucius and gently shook his shoulder.

"You need to wake up Lucius."

"Is that you Albus?"

"Yes, dinner is ready."

"I thought we had dinner all ready?"

"You slept all day."

"ALL DAY!"

"Yes."

"What about there classes?"

"That is taken care of. The two have good excuses to miss classes, just not all the time."

"How should I wake them?"

"Gently. Usagi was thrashing at some points in her sleep."

"She had been doing that before too, I am worried about her."

"I know you are your Majesty, but things will work out."

Lucuius leaned over to Usagi and Malfoy and shook their shoulders gently. They slowly awoke and looked up at him and Dumbledore with question.

"Dinner." Dumbledore said answering their question.

"Good, I'm hungry. Are you okay Usa?"

"Yeah, fine. My head still hurts from that headache."

"Maybe Madam Promfey could give you something."

"Maybe."

"Promfey, could you get something for Usagi, her head is bothering her."

"Here you are darling, drink up."

Usagi cautioningly drank the liquid given to her. She felt a bit better after consumming the medicine, but she felt a little tired and…distant.

"Come on now, we don't want to be late for dinner."

Malfoy helped Usagi get to her feet and he steadied her, she grabbed his arm for support and the two walked linked together. They slowly made their to the dinning hall and Malfoy helped Usagi over to the Gryffindor table. He received dirty glares from many of the members of the house, but he ignored them easily.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat out in disgust.

"Helping my sister, do you mind?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ron! He is being nice to her, let him be, the are family."

"Shut up, I don't need your help."

"Dra-chan, stop that. Don't be mean, all of you please stop fighting. Put the past behind you, whatever grudge you had between yourselves, end it now or I won't talk to any more of you from now on." Usagi told them, pain noticable in her voice. The four others looked hurt and Haruka noticed the feeble condition Usagi was in.

"Koneko, what's wrong? You look horrible and you've been in the Hospital wing for two days."

"Just those headaches again, Madam Promfey gave me something, but I just feel so alone. I miss Mamo-chan."

Haruka and Michelle exchanged glances and Hotaru brought Usagi into her arms.

"Attention students! I have a very important announance to make. We have a guest who will be staying at Hogwarts for the time being and might stay for the rest of the year. He is well trained in magic and should be treated with the much respect he deserves. Everyone this is Mamoru Chiba."

A young man stepped out of the shadows and came up to Dumbledore. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. Most of the girls stared at him with google eyes, memeorized by him, by one pair stared at him in shock.

"Mamoru, you may choose whatever house you would like to sit with. We have the Gryffindor house, Ravenclaw house, the Hupplepuff house and the Slytherin house."

Mamoru glanced around till he noticed the golden spark he was looking for.

"I'll sit at the Gryffindor house table." Mamoru announanced as he headed towards the gold spark. He looked at the gaping blonde and gently waved his hand in front of her.

"Usako." He whispered and she snapped out of her daze.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed with joy and jumped happily into his waiting arms. All the girls looked at Usagi with jealousy over Mamoru and the guys glared at Mamoru because of Usagi.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Usako."

"Guess what, Draco is here!"

"Draco?"

"Malfoy, my twin."

"Draco, Draco? Little Draco? Where is he?"

Usagi flagged him down and he came over to his over joyed sister.

"Dra-chan, Mamo-chan is here!"

"I can see that."

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, look at you kid."

"Hey I am not a kid anymore!"

"You are to me still."

"I don't care if you are older."

"I am four years older, you are a kid."

"_Boys_, stop fighting."

"Yes, Usako."

"Much better, now lets sit."

"I'll talk with you later Mamoru-chan."

"I'd like that Draco-chan."

"Look how happy Hime is." Michelle whispered to Haruka.

"He is just what she needed."

"So Mr. Chiba, that is your name right?"

"Call me Mamoru."

"Okay then, Mamoru how do you know Usagi."

"He is my boyfriend, Hermoine, and soon to be fiance." Usagi said that while looking at Mamoru, she smiled at him and he returned the glance.

"Fiance? Aren't you a little young?"

"I have been waiting for this for a while Harry-kun. A lifetime."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Mother would have wanted it this way."

"Hime, are you feeling better?"

"What was wrong Usako?"

"I just had a headache before, I am better now. The stuff Madam Promfey gave me worked."

"You should rest."

"I wish I could."

"Usako?"

"I have been getting these horrible night mares about _Cosmos_ and Darkness."

"The prophecy."

"What did you say Ho-chan?"

"Nothing, Hime, nothing."

"Okay."

"Come on, dinner is over, we better head up to the tower."

"Where are you going to be staying Mamo-chan?"

"I have my own room, my old room."

"Its still here?"

"Yes, and so is yours."

"WHAT?" Usagi took herself out of Mamoru's arms and stormed up to a smiling Dumbledore. "My room is still here and you didn't tell me!?"

"You never asked."

"Oh thanks, I had something in there I wanted a while ago."

"What Usako?"

"My diary, I left in there before I had to leave and I was never able to return. My home was attacked first. Is it in the same place?"

"Yes."

"Same pass word?"

"Haven't changed it."

"Anybody find out about it?"

"A few heard and spread rumors about it, and many have tried to find it. Some have succeed in finding the location, but they wasted over upon hours trying all sorts of things for the password. No one has been in since you left, not even myself."

"Thank you Dumbledore for keeping it safe."

"Your welcome."

"I will go there tomorrow."

"Sleep well tonight Usako."

"Like wise Mamo-chan." The two shared a short passionate kiss and broke apart remembering the audience they had. Snape cleared his throat and Usagi left with her other house members, Mamoru turned as to leave, but Snape stopped him.

"You plan to ask her?"

"Yes, I will soon."

"Good." Snape reached over and enveloped Mamoru into a large hug. "I missed you a lot Mamoru."

"As I missed you too, father."

CLIFFIE!! HEHEHE ME EVIL!! Well that is it for this chapter, **please do me a favor and review what you think she should wear to the ball (usagi) I need ideas, anything. Color, style, length, details, anything. It would be of great help, I need a really good idea or something that will spark an idea. **Okie dokie please read and review!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	8. Quiet before a Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, too bad.

****

Oh, faithful readers, at least most of you noticed my possible "mistake" or was it a mistake? Did I really just make Mamoru and Usagi cousins? Or did I not? This chap will definitely clear up your confused, grossed out minds.

A Light in the Darkness

Quiet Before a Storm

"Severus, what does he mean by father?"

"I'll explain, when my parents died, I was very young, Severus took me in and raised me as a father. That is why I called him father, we are not blood related, but he is like a real father to me."

"I see."

"We should be getting you a room."

"I'll just go to my old room if that is all right with you."

"Just find, Endymoin."

"Please, call me Mamoru."

"All right, Mamoru, you should get some rest. It must have been a long day for you and you should attend classes with some of the students tomorrow."

"May I go to classes with Usako?"

"I don't see what is wrong with that as long as you don't interfere with her studies."

"I wouldn't even think of doing so."

"Good night, Mamoru."

"Good night, Severus, Dumbledore, Minerva."

Mamoru left the three professors standing there, silent. Finally Minerva broke the silence.

"Do you really think that him going to classes with her, won't interfere with her studies."

"Minerva, did you get a good look at the two of them when they are together?"

"Yes, why?"

"What did you see?"

"A happy…couple."

"Yes, I couldn't dare have the heart to spilt them up."

"I understand, we should all be getting some sleep. I have a feeling we won't be getting too much in some of the upcoming days."

Everyone made their way to their rooms, and into their beds to have a restful sleep, full of pleasant dreams or no dreams at all. Well, everyone except one. One slept uneasily, unable to fully find comfort in the darkness of the night. One tossed and turned, waking up at every sound in the room, waking up at the same point in their dream, their nightmare each time. That one person barely slept and they found themselves sitting at their window, gazing up at the moon, moon light showering over them, giving them comfort. And then it hit them, they knew something was going to happen in the future, something bad, something very bad and very dark. A lot of darkness, and a lot of pain, pain and darkness created from pure evil, the heart and ruler of evil. The future didn't look so great. Finally the figure fell asleep sitting in the window, gazing up at the moon.

"Hime if you don't wake up, then you'll miss breakfast, or even worst Mamoru will leave."

Usagi slowly awoke, "Mamo-chan leaving?"

"No Hime, I just needed something to get you up."

"Okay, I am up."

"Are you all right? You feel asleep at the window."

"Just the headaches and I have been getting these horrible night mares, lately, they are preventing me from sleeping well."

"We should get down to breakfast."

"Hotaru."

Hotaru spun around and received a worried look from Usagi.

"Yeah?"

Usagi shook her head roughly, "Never mind, it was nothing."

"Well, come on we still have classes, and you haven't gone to classes for almost a week. You need some work, and maybe you'll be able to sleep during class. But with Mamoru-sama next to you I doubt that that will happen."

"Thanks for the encouragement and help."

"Always willing to help."

Usagi and Hotaru got ready quickly and headed down to the dinning hall, Malfoy came over to the table and whispered something in Hotaru's ear. She smiled and then the two walked off somewhere together, but not before Hotaru had grabbed a piece of toast.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi sighed deeply and sat down on the bench, across from Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong Usako?"

"Nothing."

"Usako, don't play with me."

"Nothing is wrong Mamo-chan, now why would I lie to you?"

"I am not worried about you lying, I am worried that you are not telling me something."

"I am fine."

"Fine."

"So Mamoru, are you going to be going to class or helping a teacher?"

"I am going to be going to classes with you guys, Usako. Albus thought it would be good for the both of us."

"Mamo-chan, are you going to bring me to my room today?"

"Yes later."

"Good."

"Come on Usagi, be don't want to be late."

"Hermoine, always the one worried about time."

"Okay class, settle down. Today in class we will be learning a very important spell, that is both a defense attack and a offense attack. It is a spell that all mosts puts a shield around yourself, but it actually puts the power on your skin so that it would be painful for your attacker to touch you or for you to touch them. Depending on the level of power at which you are at and what the spell is at, depends on how pain is inflicted to your oppenent. Now this is a simple spell which we will be testing and trying at the end of class."

Setsuna showed them the spell and what they needed to do and everyone practiced the spell until Setsuna walked back to the front of the desk and silenced everyone.

"Now to test your spell, we can't use each other because some of you could get seriuosly hurt, so we are going to use a creature known as a Credid. Now as some of you might know, a credid can be very dangerous, but to some it will not attack. It will not attack someone that is a lot weaker than themselves, for these creatures might be evil, they are noble and have pride to not fight lesser beings. This ultimatly brings on their own death, but if a weaker being attacks them, they will fight back. I will destroy the creature or retain it if you can not do damage to it, Mamoru will also be helping. Now would anyone like to go first." No one raised their hand. "Okay, since no one volunteered, Usagi why don't you go."

"Fine."

"Tell me when your ready and I'll release him."

"Ready."

Soon an ugly creature appeared, it's skin the blackess of night with bright yellow eyes and red hair. Four extra limbs pretured from its sides and it growled, showing sharp red and yellow teeth.

"Agramen Orte." Usagi whispered and a silver glow surrounded her and fainted into her skin, make her skin glowly a bright silver and flash periodically.

The credid charged Usagi and grabbed her into a full body lock, she screamed out in pain and Hotaru jumped forward to help her, but was held tightly back by both Malfoy and Mamoru.

"She must learn this for her own safety."

"AHHH!!" Another scream erupted from the pair and filled the room, but it wasn't Usagi this time, it was the credid, its skin burning right off its body. It quickly let go of Usagi but she grabbed him and moments later he was a pile of dust of the ground. She breathed in and heavily staring down at her hands, disbelief shown in her eyes.

"Good job Hime. Class is over."

The group walked to the dinning hall later that night for dinner and everyone sat down. They began eating as usual, nothing out of the ordinary or strange, but all of a sudden everything went dark, the candles blew out and the room became black. A silver glow was seen towards the ceiling, everyone looked up and glowing brightly was the dark lord symbol. Underneath it was flashing letters.

__

Be warned that it is always quiet before a storm. He is coming and Darkness will prevail.

When the lights turned back on, everyone looked around frantically and up to the professors table. What they saw up there scared them more than the dark lord's sign which they had seen a few moments ago. Encased in what looked like a crystal coffin was their classmate, lying still. All the professors looked on terrified and one was crying in shock. A body ran up the crystal and began banging continously on it, trying to free the person from almost certain death. All of a sudden the person inside opened their eyes and the person on the outside successfully broke through the crystal. The one on the outside caught the falling person in front of them.

"Usako."

"Mamo-chan, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming for me."

"I'll protect you Usagi, I'll protect you don't worry."

"He's coming and I won't be able to stop him, he's coming he's coming."

"Everything will be all right, everything."

"NO!" Usagi let out a blood curtling scream and rose from the ground, floating mid air. And then her vision went black and she fell quickly from the air, but was caught by Mamoru below. He held her unconcious form.

"I am taking her to her room."

"She needs medical attention."

"No, what she needs is time alone with her mother and the comfort of her loved ones."

"Mamoru-sama, take care of her."

"I will Albus, I will. I would give my life to keep her safe, I've done it before and I'd do it again."

That's it for the chapter!

So sorry for this taking so long, between ma school play and school itself and homework, I have had like no time at all. Please read and review!!

Thankies!

*Silver Moon Goddess


End file.
